Mas Variedad, Menos Rutina
by Vegeta-big-fan
Summary: ¿Podrá Cloud cambiar para bien? ¿Podrá romper la rutina? Esta semana la misión es hacer las compras semanales con los chicos y no morir en el intento pero ... ¿Porque Tifa quiere que el le compre la píldora?. Capitulo 3: Los niños lo complican todo...
1. Muchos Carbohidratos

Saber como iba a amanecer en Edge eran unas de las cosas más difíciles de determinar incluso para los propios meteorólogos. Tanto sus habitantes como los del resto del planeta tierra sabían que eran épocas en donde cualquier cosa podía pasar de la noche a la mañana, y peor aun, sin previo aviso. Pero aun así, sin embargo, eso no detenía las ganas de las personas de luchar por sus familias, por sus vecinos, por todos. Las ganas de seguir viviendo de los sobrevivientes habían hecho que Edge fuera un lugar más tranquilo y civilizado con el pasar de las semanas, y luchaban arduamente para convertirlo en un lugar bonito donde se pudiera pasar el resto de los días en paz.

A hace un año de la amenaza de Deepground, y dos años del tan tenebroso Geostigma que tantas vidas se había llevado. A los habitantes no le quedaba mas que seguir luchando por el día a día, con la esperanza de que poco a poco, todo se recuperaría, los recuerdos, los buenos momentos…O por lo menos esas eran las esperanzas que Tifa Lockhart mantenía, y por las que luchaba desde hacia bastante tiempo.

Despertar significaba a veces, dependiendo del humor de Tifa, uno de los milagros mas hermosos que podía presenciar. Todavía estaba viva. Nadie se había atrevido a matarla en sus sueños, o a raptarla con propósitos malignos. Despertar sin dolores de cabezas, sin graves heridas, sin tantas preocupaciones, era algo que Tifa había aprendido a hacer poco a poco, y que habían dado tantos frutos en sus días presentes que olvido por completo trabajar por el futuro, ya que ahora este no era tan importante como vivir su hermoso presente.

Estirando animadamente sus brazos, contemplando a través de la ventana la posición del sol y la configuración total de aquel día, unos ojos verde azulados le miraban desde la planta baja del exterior de su hogar con aquel característico brillo del tan peligroso Mako, respondiéndole luego con una ligera sonrisa a la que se había acostumbrado a responder.

Preparándose para lo que era un día duro de trabajo (mucho antes de la hora legal inicial de Tifa) Cloud Strife realizaba su típica rutina matutina. Encender a Fenrir para calentar los motores, recoger todo lo necesario para las siguientes entregas, marcharse. Pero no, este día no fue así para el, era… diferente.

Romper la rutina de Cloud era tan difícil como ver estereogramas, así como intentar levantarse mas temprano para intentar romperla, que era la rutina de nuestra amada pelinegra.

Ya para cuando Tifa estaba alistada para el nuevo día, con su largo cabello ondeando por todo el Septimo Cielo, Cloud solía estar mas que emprendido en su viaje.

Lentamente para tratar de no asustar a los chicos, ella entra a la habitación de dos niños que hace ya un tiempo viven con ella. Levantar a los chicos era un trabajo bastante placentero para Tifa, principalmente porque no se sabía con que nuevas saldrían los chicos, pues porque cada día salía algo nuevo, algo diferente, algo fuera de rutina.

Generalmente levantar a Marlene era relativamente fácil, era una niña bastante inteligente de pocos peros, y Denzel era un chico bastante colaborador, pero levantarlo…

- Denzel cariño, ¿Qué te dije yo acerca de jugar hasta altas horas de la noche? – decía ella mientras lo desarropaba.

- Tengo mucho sueño Tifa, 15 minutos mas… – suspiraba Denzel el mientras agarraba su manta para arroparse de nuevo - …. Pensándolo bien, 3 horas mas Tifa, por favor…

- Tifa ¿Qué hay para desayunar? – preguntaba una somnolienta Marlene.

- Todavía no he hecho el desayuno – decía Tifa mientras volvía a descobijar a Denzel con una cara tranquila que quería evitar el estrés.

- Panqueques Tifa por favor si si ¿si?.

Marlene se había levantado muy rápido para tomar a Tifa de su falda, empujando y halando a Tifa desesperadamente como si esa acción fuera a convencer a Tifa de hacer panqueques, mientras la pelinegra hacia lo mismo con Denzel, quien poco a poco se rehusaba a la idea de seguir durmiendo.

- Pero yo no quiero panqueques Marlene – decía un dormido Denzel mientras poco a poco cedía a las acciones de Tifa – Quiero huevos revueltos.

Ese día Tifa no veía venir esa disputa sobre lo que se haría de desayuno. Mientras los empujaba hacia el baño para cepillar sus dientes, los chicos argumentaban sobre el porque los panqueques o los huevos debían ser digeridos a tempranas horas de la mañana.

- ¿A ti no te enseñaron que necesitamos proteínas al inicio del día para rendir a lo largo del el? – argumentaba un Denzel mientras limpiaba su cara.

- ¿Y a ti no te dijeron que el dulce alegra el alma de las personas? – decía la mas pequeña, terminando de cepillar su cabello.

Tifa no podía quejarse, esta es la vida que inconcientemente toda mujer desea, formar parte de una familia que a la final podía darse el lujo de discutir en las mañanas por cualquier tópico, como una familia normal. Tifa sonreía a causa de este agradecimiento a la vida, mientras acomodaba las camas de unos niños que para cuando salían de la habitación no podían permitir que el argumento que defendían fuera invalido.

Feliz a pesar de la discusión, y tratando de pensar en que iba a terminar preparándoles, Tifa se dirigió hacia el bar, siguiendo el paso de Denzel y Marlene, quienes repentinamente se habían detenido sorprendidos haciendo que la casa cayera en un repentino silencio.

- ¿Qué pasa chicos? – decía ella poniendo sus manos en los hombros de los niños - ¿acaso olvidaron que les dije que no había hecho todavía el desayuno?

Eso fue lo que Tifa dijo ella al pensar que se habían detenido abruptamente por la decepción de que no había un desayuno esperando por ellos como la mayoría de las mañanas…

- ¿No que no habías hecho el desayuno? – decía una animada Marlene mientras corría a sentarse a devorar su desayuno alegremente.

- Panqueques…. ¡Y huevos revueltos! – respondió un Denzel impresionado mientras contemplaba el desayuno a punto de llorar de la alegría.

- ¡Muchas Gracias Tifa!

Los chicos agradecieron al unísono a Tifa por la repentina sorpresa que "ella" les había dado, mientras se disponían a degustar la comida. Tifa, todavía en un estado entre "Shock" y "No entiendo nada" camino hacia la mesa, observando los platos de comida, donde junto al de ella yacía su móvil. Mientras se sentaba para unirse a los chicos se dio cuanta de que este prendía una luz, indicando que estaba en espera un mensaje de texto para leer, que cuando al hacerlo el remitente hizo florecer la más hermosa de las sonrisas en Tifa.

**Cloud:**

**"Te quedaste dormida…¿Cambio de rutina?"**

* * *

_- ¿Tu no cambias eh Cloud? No es que sea malo el no cambiar, porque en esencia es lo que te hace a la final ser tu, el tan característico Cloud serio y frió que nosotros conocemos – decía luego de tomar un trago de agua – pero hay veces que es bastante reconfortante las nuevas experiencias._

_¿Qué podía saber ella en realidad? Apenas era una adolescente entrando en la etapa de la semi-adultez, no había vivido lo suficiente como para darle recomendaciones… Cloud sentía que no podía tomarla en serio… O tal vez tenía razón._

_Yuffie podía ser pequeña e insoportable, pero al igual que el resto de sus amigos ella también había pasado por sus propios momentos difíciles, forzada a madurar antes de tiempo para salvar a su pueblo, a su planeta… tal vez hasta cierto punto ella pudiera ser un poco mas madura que Cloud. Pero sin embargo, esos tipos de razonamiento lógicos en Cloud no siempre se le daban muy bien, terminaba dando por hecho cosas que no son y simplemente luego dejaría de preocuparse por ello._

_- No es cambiar como eres, es llenar tu personalidad con cosas diferentes para determinar que cosas de verdad te gustan y que no… es conocerte más._

Repentinamente, sacándolo de sus recuerdos, su móvil empieza a sonar insistentemente. Este, confundiéndolo con el tono de llamada entrante, decide momentáneamente parar su viaje para contestar la llamada. Para su sorpresa era un mensaje

**Tifa:**

**"El desayuno tiene muchos carbohidratos"**

Algo mas y estaba listo, podía irse a dormir tranquilamente para el día siguiente. Termino de escribir unas cosas rápidamente, cerró su nuevo cuaderno y lo escondió en alguna parte remota de su escritorio. Acostado finalmente en su cama, con móvil en mano, busco en la bandeja un mensaje de texto que había recibido el día anterior.

**Yuffie: **

**"Misión No 1: Hacer el desayuno"**

Inconcientemente sonrió… Cloud no sabía realmente en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero definitivamente… era diferente.

**Cloud:**

**"Misión Cumplida"**

* * *

**_Misión No 1: Hacer el Desayuno_**

**_Status: Misión Cumplida_**

**_Experiencia:_**

**_Comprendí que significa levantarse mas temprano, es bastante difícil cambiar por lo que costumbre es levantarse a una misma hora. Hace mucho tiempo que no cocino algo que pudiera considerar decente… bueno, o eso es lo que creo, porque al parecer lo hice mal porque le eché muchos carbohidratos._**

**_No suelo desayunar, pero aproveche para ver si el sabor era agradable. En realidad nunca supe si lo hice mal o bien, Por lo menos a mi me gusto. Y al parecer afecto en mi día… tenía más energías en la mañana y tarde, y por alguna razón estaba tranquilo, sin tantos tormentos en la cabeza…_**

**_Al llegar a casa estaba mas cansado de lo normal, y al parecer no fui el único, pues llegue y todos dormían… inconcientemente cocinar cansa mas, Y Tifa por lo menos lo hace mas de 5 veces al día._**

**_Conclusión: Los huevos tienen muchos carbohidratos. Pero también tienen proteínas… pero ambos saben igual._**

* * *

Nota de la Autora: Espero les haya gustado bastante el primer capítulo de esta idea. ¿Todavia no les queda claro al 100% de que trata? Pues espero que sigan leyendo y me dejen bastantes reviews para que puedan saberlo. ¿Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, pequeñas ayudas? A los reviews. Actualizare semanalmente y/o cada vez que tenga un capitulo nuevo terminado.

Ningún Personaje me pertenece, Todos pertenecen a **Square-Enix**


	2. Unisex

Narración - _Memorias/Recuerdos/FlashBacks_ – **_Escritos_** - **Mensajes de Texto**

**¿No estaba tan difícil o si?**

* * *

**Capítulo II: Unisex**

Todo pareciera indicar que era un día normal en el Séptimo Cielo. El sol entra desafiando asomado por los ventanales de todo lo construido en Edge… O mejor dicho, lo reconstruido…O eso pensó Cloud al despertar. No podía quejarse ni un segundo mientras se alistaba para salir a trabajar, puesto la noche anterior había dormido tan tranquilamente que por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería quedarse durmiendo hasta tarde… Por un momento estuvo a punto de hacerlo, totalmente convencido, pero era Increíble como Cloud podía cambiar de parecer casi al instante, y como si nunca hubiera dudado.

Definitivamente, había algo diferente ese día, a pesar de que se aseguro mil veces de ver por la ventana como tantas veces lo hacía para ello, y todo parecía igual, todo se veía rutinariamente normal. Pero el sentía algo.

Al salir de su habitación con un montón de papeles en mano, y asegurándose de no olvidar su móvil, Cloud lentamente se dirigió a la cocina para buscar sus llaves. Para sorpresa del rubio, no, ese día no era normal. Allí estaba Tifa, para su sorpresa, despierta mucho antes que él, y terminando ya de preparar el desayuno. La morena se apoyaba de espaldas al mesón principal del bar, con una gran taza de café en ambas manos.

- No te vimos en todo el día de ayer, los chicos preguntaron por ti todo el día – le decía ella pasándole otra taza de café igual y volviendo a su posición- ¿un día bastante duro no?

Cloud asintió mientras le daba un delicado sorbo a su café. Busco sus llaves que reposaban en un porta llaves a la salida de las escaleras y se sentó al otro lado del mesón, como si fuera un cliente mas.

-Te levantaste antes que yo, debes estar enferma – le decía el rubio, tratando de no quemarse con el – ¿O no pudiste dormir bien?

-Todo lo contrario, dormí de maravilla – respondía ella dejando su taza y terminando el desayuno.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente cuando Cloud volvía a hacer el mismo y entablaba una conversación respecto a los envíos que tenia para ese día, esto mientras era convencido por la morena de desayunar.

- ¿No son tantos pedidos hoy no? – le decía ella mientras terminaba de explicar y tomando las tazas para lavarlas y finalmente colocándole un poco de desayuno; unos deliciosos sándwich de jamón y queso fundido que tanto ella sabia preparar – probablemente hoy termines temprano.

Mientras recibía algunas otras indicaciones mas por parte de la morena, Cloud degustaba su desayuno, pensando que tal vez debería acostumbrarse a desayunar todos los días, sin embargo el móvil de Cloud empezó a sonar insistentemente interrumpiendo tanto la conversación como a sus pensamientos. Disimuladamente leyó el misterioso mensaje que ahora posaba en su bandeja de entrada y sonrió.

- No llegare tan temprano de todas maneras, ha salido algo nuevo – le decía guardando su móvil en el bolsillo y dispuesto a irse sin terminar todo el desayuno

- Cloud…

Cloud volteo con una mirada dudosa hacia Tifa cuando este le escucho mencionar su nombre casi en un suspiro.

- Muchas Gracias por lo de ayer.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las 3:30 de la tarde, y Cloud no podía explicarse el porqué estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Como Tifa le había deducido, ya hacia una hora que había terminado de hacer la última entrega que tenía programada, y no había recibido ninguna otra orden en el transcurso del día, por lo que legalmente estaba libre.

Estaba en Kalm, donde había hecho la última entrega, y se encontraba con una joven muchacha de cabello y shorts cortos en una tienda.

- Toma esto, esto… oh esto debe quedarte bien, esto… - le decía Yuffie mientras le pasaba una que otra pieza de ropa, moviéndose como una ninja que era por todo el lugar – y esto, ohhh esto… ¡De seguro que te queda genial!

La última pieza era una franela mangas largas, de color negra, era algo ceñida al cuerpo, pero lo más característico de esa pieza era su cuello de tortuga. Yuffie, quien no contaba con mucho tiempo ese día, empujaba rápidamente a un Cloud bastante perdido dentro de un probador.

¿Yuffie no crees que estas exagerando? – le decía arrepentido de haber accedido – Además no creo que pueda pagarlo todo…

- No te preocupes por eso, lo que falte va por la casa – le replicaba alegremente mientras le empujaba- ¡Vamos Spiky! ¡No tengo todo el día! ¿O es que necesitas que te ayude a cambiarte?

Yuffie se había metido en el probador e intentaba desvestirlo violentamente mientras refunfuñaba el cómo podía ser posible que a la edad que tenía él, y el tamaño, no supiera desvestirse ("¡Vamos Cloud! ¿Cómo haces entonces todos los días para vestir ese montón de trapos tan tétricos?"), pero Cloud entre gritos desesperados logro sacarla de allí y encerrarse. Qué demonios estaba haciendo…

En ese instante, riendo animadamente Yuffie se dispuso a ver ropa de mujer, encontrando una que otra pieza de su agrado. No era muy fanática de este tipo de actividad, pero agradecía cada vez que podía hacerlo. Mientras seguía buscando esperando a que el rubio se terminara de probar las cosas, se topo con un vestido corto de falda ancha que llamo mucho su atención. Tenía un estampado sencillo de flores conformados por colores pasteles, con un color blanco de fondo… absolutamente no del tipo de ropa que Yuffie se pondría….

_¿Por qué siempre vistes colores obscuros? ¿Alguna vez has vestido algo diferente? ¿Algo que no sea tan tétrico?_

_Allí veía venir otra ráfaga de preguntas al pistolero, parecía que se había vuelto un divertido hobby preguntarle mil y una cosas sobre él, notando también que últimamente la palabra "tétrico" salía mucho de sus pequeños labios … ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Acaso no sabía que en momentos así prefería el silencio?_

_Yuffie, al ver que Vincent había optado por no responderle, levanto medio cuerpo y volteo al verle, puso su cara frente la suya y esta parecía haberse enojado por su silencio, dejando de ser un divertido hobby._

_- ¿No vas a responderme?_

_Al verla entre lo que era una mezcla de enojada y decepcionada, y pensando que tal vez ella estaba muy susceptible, este aprovecho la situación para desquitarse las tantas cosas que ella "le debía"_

_- ¿Alguna vez has cambiado esos shorts por un vestido?_

Una melodía polifónica proveniente de la parte exterior de la tienda le había sacado de sus recuerdos. Al salir pudo darse cuenta que efectivamente era el móvil de Cloud el que sonaba, mostrando en su pantalla secundaria una llamada entrante del Séptimo Cielo.

- ¿Alo? ¿Tifa? –Contestaba ella en un tono lleno de inseguridad y misterio, arrepintiéndose luego de unos segundos de haber contestado - ¿Por qué conteste? Pensara bastante mal… oh.. Espera, esto puede ser muy bueno

- ¿eh? ¿Yuffie? – respondía Tifa al notar que no era Cloud quien le contestaba - ¿estás con Cloud?

- Ehhh si si, estaba ayudándole con unos envíos, pero horita horita horita esta muy ocupado, ¿será que le llamas luego o le digo que te devuelva la llamada?

- Mmmmm – Tifa dudaba, el tono de voz de Yuffie era ese típico tono que expresaba cuando mentía sobre el no haber robado alguna materia – Yo le llamo en un rato.

- ¡Bueno Bueno! ¡Hasta luego Tifa!

Justo cuando entraba de vuelta al pequeño local, un Cloud bastante dudoso de lo que hacía salía del mostrador con un atuendo bastante… "cool" como podría denominarlo ella. Al parecer Cloud tenía un buen sentido de la combinación, porque se las arreglo con el montón de piezas que Yuffie había seleccionado. Había combinado la tan dudosa franela manga larga de cuello de tortuga con un pantalón de jeans color azul oscuro, que no le quedaba ni tan ceñido ni tan holgado.

- ¡Yo lo apruebo! ¿Lo llevas? – le decía Yuffie convencida.

Prácticamente sin otra opción que tomar, Cloud regreso a cambiarse. Para cuando salía de nuevo, vio a una Yuffie esperando en la caja registradora con un hermoso vestido en mano. Cloud todo tenía que entenderlo mal cuando de esas cosas se trataba.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pensé que el trato era nada de…! – decía asustado Cloud

- ¿Y quien dijo que esto es para ti?

* * *

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos en esos momentos, olvidaba constantemente lo que sus clientes estaban pidiéndole, por lo que al notarlo, Marlene decidió cooperar. Esta última estaba acostumbrada en que en algún momento de la semana, el mes, el año, Tifa actuara de manera extraña. Lo atribuía al extraño comportamiento que los adultos tenían, y que los niños no podían entender.

Tifa tenía un pequeño enfrentamiento interno, era como una clase de sentimientos encontrados. Había decidido no tomarle tanta importancia a ciertas cosas, pero como tal ciclo infinito, caía en lo mismo. "¿Estará saliendo con Yuffie? Se está comportando extraño" era lo que rondaba su pequeña cabeza. "Déjalo ir, Déjalo ser. Seguro no es así" era lo que le dictaba el otro lado de sus pensamientos.

Apagando su batalla mental, cuando no tuvo más pedidos que atender en el bar decidió llamarle de nuevo.

Al otro lado de la llamada se encontraba hablando un Cloud común y tranquilo, el que tantas veces le había contestado las llamadas significando eso un extraño alivio para ella, por lo que decidió no tocarle el tema, y es que a la final Cloud nunca supo que Yuffie había contestado la llamada anterior, y quedando el tema rápidamente en el pasado, Tifa le indico que tendría que realizar un pedido extra... De igual forma, el casi nunca llegaba temprano...

* * *

Otro día más, otro día de trabajo. Tifa empezaba a acostumbrarse a levantarse primero que Cloud, realizar un apetitoso desayuno con tal de por lo menos tener una rápida y tonta conversación con él al iniciar el día. Tal vez eso le terminaba dando más ánimos a la morena, y porque no, hasta de esa forma podía verle un poco más al día... La noche anterior no supo más de él, el ultimo pedido de última hora le había hecho ir muy lejos... Se moría por verlo.

Para sorpresa de Tifa, la nueva rutina que ella había implementado desde el día anterior sufrió un inesperado cambio "visual" cuando al sentir venir a alguien por el pasillo. Se imagino a un Cloud común y corriente…pero esta vez había una configuración muy diferente. Venia un Cloud bastante tímido con un atuendo que nunca en su vida había tenido el placer de verle lucir.

* * *

**_Misión No 2: Vestirse diferente (Nota de Yuffie: Nada de vestir como mujer)_**

**_Status: Misión Cumplida_**

**_Experiencia: Vestirse diferente es…. Diferente. No recuerdo exactamente cuando fue que vestí diferente la última vez. Por alguna razón todo cambia, incluso como me ve la gente cambia. No sé si sea bueno._**

**_Al parecer mi cuerpo sufre cambios físicos._**

_- ¡Te juro que engordaste al menos 4 kilos! – recordaba el rubio que le decía Denzel al verlo_

**_… También parece que mis ojos cambiaron de color…_**

_- ¡Tus ojos se ven más verde de lo normal! – le replicaba un asombrado cliente regular al entregarle su correspondiente paquete._

**_También parece que tiene un efecto extraño en las voces de las demás personas…_**

_- E – Eh- este- e e a ee ¿Cloud? – intentaba articular Marlene_

**_… Y afecta la temperatura corporal en muchos sentidos…_**

_Tifa estaba petrificada al verle, además de que se moría por verle ahora se llevaba una sorpresa, al ser algo fuera de lo común sin previo aviso se acerco a él preocupada al tomar la primera conclusión que se le venía a la mente._

_- ¿Tienes fiebre Cloud? – Le decía tímidamente la morena mientras sus manos recorrían preocupadamente la frente de Cloud - ¿Tienes mucho frió? – continuaba mientras bajaba delicadamente las mismas a lo poco que mostraba de cuello el joven, finalmente bajando por sus tonificados brazos._

_Si no fuera porque Cloud tenía mangas largas este podría asegurar que el roce de sus pieles efectivamente le iba a originar una fiebre instantánea._

_- Tus manos están heladas Tifa, ¿estás bien? – le decía después de negar tímidamente a las preguntas de ella._

_Hace mucho tiempo que no se quedaban así como paso luego, que pareciera que el otro se hubiera adentrado en la mirada pérdida en busca de algún tesoro escondido dentro de arcoíris unicolor._

_- ¡Te juro que engordaste al menos 4 kilos! – fue lo que les saco del trance, para luego escuchar a una Marlene tartamuda._

**_Digo… Me refiero… esa cosa en algún momento del día se vuelve insoportable y da mucho calor…_**

_Lo primero que hizo al llegar de un duro día de trabajo y viajes largos fue entrar y quitarse la franela al instante, arrojándola al mesón principal del bar. No es que Cloud fuera desastroso por naturaleza, pero es que el calor que le había originado le había hecho desesperarse._

**_Pero no tenerla puesta genera…controversia_**

_Dirigiéndose a su habitación, Cloud tuvo que evitar reírse cuando se encontró a una Marlene por el pasillo, quien sonrojada había decidió gritar y tapar sus ojos por la sorpresa de encontrarse con un Cloud de torso desnudo_

**_Y a pesar de que se me dejo bien en claro que no podía vestir de mujer llegue a una conclusión…._**

_¿Qué rayos decía en esas notas? Generalmente cuando Cloud no podía entender la letra de Tifa en los recados era porque ella había estado bastante distraída escribiéndola. Tenía mucho sueño y todavía le quedaba por escribir en su cuaderno la gran y extraña experiencia del día._

_Un poco agotado, se levanto con los recados en mano dispuesto a resolver sus dudas consultando a la mismísima autora de dicha caligrafía. Con sus pensamientos un poco perdidos, para cuando entro en la habitación de Tifa, después de verla parada frente a su espejo, fue que se dio cuenta que ni siquiera había llamado para saber si la entrada le era permitida. Pero tal vez… tal vez si hubiera llamado se hubiera perdido de lo que sus ojos tuvieron el placer de ver en ese momento._

_Sonrojada por la repentina aparición de Cloud, Tifa volteo inconscientemente mientras se abrazaba tímida. Cloud, quien había entrado en modo de silencio, con una ligera sonrisa se hizo el tonto, enseñando unos papeles. Un pretexto perfecto para acercarse, sentarse en cama ajena y contemplarle más de cerca._

_- Te prometo que te la devolveré…_

**_Conclusión: Si en la etiqueta dice Unisex entonces es ropa de mujer… Porque definitivamente a Tifa le quedo….*suspiro* mucho mejor._**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola, Esta vez he publicado con un día de anticipación. ¿Mejor para ustedes ah? La Universidad quiere volverme loca así que estén atentos. ¿Les a gustado este capitulo? ¡Espero que si!

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado Reviews, espero este les guste mas que el anterior.

¿Todavía no les queda claro al 100% de que trata? Pues espero que sigan leyendo y me dejen bastantes reviews para que puedan saberlo en algún momento, de ello dependerá la vida del mismo. ¿Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, pequeñas ayudas?** A los reviews**. Actualizare semanalmente y/o cada vez que tenga un capitulo nuevo terminado :)

Nota Extra: Si pueden darme una situación en particular para volverla realidad, es decir, pequeñas misiones a Cloud, estaría super encantada de escribirlas.

Ningún Personaje me pertenece, Todos pertenecen a **Square-Enix**

**Proximo Capitulo: Los Niños lo complican todo.**


	3. Los niños lo complican todo

**Capítulo III: Los niños lo complican todo…**

Digamos que las cosas han cambiado un poco desde hace algunas semanas para la familia que habita en el Septimo Cielo. Los pequeños cambios de una persona parece que afectan al resto. Cloud pensaba que si esta metodología de Yuffie (aunque pensaba que la palabra metodología y Yuffie no iban de la mano) era aplicada por todos los habitantes de Gaia probablemente fuera un lugar mas lindo donde vivir.

_La joven Ninja estaba allí, terminando el resto de agua de su cantimplora, casi resignada por el comportamiento de su compañero de misión. Incrédula a veces creía que era capaz de hacer reaccionar a su compañero con sus profundas palabras sobre la vida. No es que fuera muy inteligente, pero por lo menos lo que ella había aplicado hace un tiempo le había hecho crecer un poco._

_Estaban en Corel en una misión secreta para la WRO, que consistía en estudiar y analizar una nueva especie de monstruo que amenazaba los campos. Misión la cual Cloud a duras penas acepto. Barret ya había terminado su parte y apresuradamente se había retirado de la escena luego de reportarse._

_- No es cambiar como eres, es llenar tu personalidad con cosas diferentes para determinar que cosas de verdad te gustan y que no… es conocerte más._

_Yuffie se dirigía al rubio, quien estaba sentado bajo el mismo árbol que ella descansando. Cloud estaba batallando mentalmente con su otro yo, podría vérsele a el mismo martillando un gran pedazo de hielo donde adentro descansaba un Cloud bastante profundo en sueños, irónicamente también podría verse otro Cloud utilizando la materia Hielo sobre el mismo hielo. Obviamente había un ventajismo por parte de "el". _

_La joven ninja, que ya no era tan joven, se dispuso a buscar algo en su bolso. Cloud, dando como ganador al frió Cloud, se levanto dispuesto a marcharse. Tomo todas sus cosas y las preparo en Fenrir._

_- ¡Cloud, espera!_

_Cloud decidió parar antes de montar a Fenrir, y vio como una Yuffie muy alegre se le acercaba corriendo, ahora con un extraño cuaderno en manos._

_- ¿Qué expectativas tendrías de un día que vives siempre igual al resto? – le preguntaba Yuffie. _

_- Todos mis días son predecibles- le respondía el rubio mientras se disponía a subir en Fenrir, mirándole entre la duda y la vergüenza. _

_- ¿Y serias capaz de experimentar algo fuera de rutina? – le respondía la rosa blanca de Wutai con una picara sonrisa mientras le entregaba un misterioso cuaderno._

¿Un lugar más lindo donde vivir? ¿Estaba Cloud pensando de esta forma tan cursi? Increíblemente si, sonreía mientras caminaba por el pasillo por tales tonterías, sobre todo al repasar los recuerdos del momento en el que accedió a tales locuras de Yuffie.

Ser mas amable con los clientes ("Cumplido"), Charlar con Cid sobre las mujeres ("No se si cumplí o no la misión"), Ayudar a Marlene a dibujar ("Misión Fallida") entre otra serie de misiones le habían hecho sus días menos rutinarios. Sonreía por el más entupido de todos, que era comer una cucharada de canela.

_- ¿Cloud? ¿Estas bien? – le preguntaba la morena preocupada, mientras le daba palmadas a la espalda a un Cloud que no paraba de toser, expulsando por la boca, e incluso la nariz, un polvo marrón haciendo un desastre en la cocina. - ¿Canela Cloud? ¡Te he dicho a ti y a Denzel que no es como el chocolate en polvo! – respondía Tifa al ver un recipiente de canela casi vacío._

Como todas las mañanas desde hace unas semanas, su desayuno esperaba en el mesón. Tal vez lo que le había dicho una vez un sorprendido Denzel se cumpliría, porque desayunando cada uno de los santos días le harían engordar.

Saludando a una Tifa bastante ajetreada, le veía caminar de aquí a allá tomando notas en una larga lista mientras el se disponía a desayunar. Esta vez en el mesón yacían los desayunos de los niños, que justo segundos luego se les había unido a desayunar. De repente, como muchas otras veces sintió un pequeño vibrar…

**Yuffie:**

**"Hoy es día de compras. Su misión es quitarle la lista a Tifa y llevarse a los niños a hacer las compras para que Tifa pueda abrir el bar"**

¿Cómo es que Yuffie se las ingeniaba para saber que era día de compras? Guardando de nuevo su teléfono en el bolsillo, resignado decidió que las entregas pueden esperar. A la final, estaba siendo mas amable de lo normal, llegar tarde se le seria perdonado.

Todos miraban como Tifa intentaba mover o bajar un recipiente en lo alto del bar, pero no podía alcanzarlo. Antes de que se viera obligada a buscar una silla para alcanzar su objetivo, un Cloud bastante más alto se posaba atrás de ella, rozando sus calidas auras, para finalmente lograr cumplir el objetivo de Tifa.

- En algún momento de nuestra infancia pensé que serias mas alta que yo – le decía el rubio mientras le entregaba el recipiente de harina, el cual Cloud había dejado por accidente en una repisa más alta de lo normal cuando hizo panqueques.

- Gracias… – le decía ella mas roja de lo normal mientras analizaba el contenido.

Tifa seguía escribiendo más y más cosas, hasta que llego el momento de detenerse a contemplar la lista. Antes de que pudiera decir "¡Listo!" ya Cloud se la había quitado de sus manos. Quedando con las manos en el aire, Tifa solo se quedo allí, mirando su lista invisible.

- Niños, ¿terminaron? Nos vamos de compras – fue lo ultimo que dijo el rubio al aire mientras buscaba sus llaves y mostraba en lo alto la lista.

* * *

- ¡Buenos Días Tifa! ¡Tan linda como siempre! ¿Día de Compras? – fue lo que dijo Jimmy, el cajero No 3 de esa tienda al sentir como Denzel y Marlene corrían alegremente para tomar un carrito, pero el ni siquiera veía, solo dedujo lo que es rutina, mientras leía el periódico.

Para su mayor sorpresa, se encontraba con un rubio que le miraba con ojos de confusión. "¿Y este quien es? ¿Secuestro a los niños acaso?" pensaba extrañado y planificando una operación rescate.

- Bu-buenos Días… señor - le decía apenado.

- ¡El es Cloud, Jimmy! – decía Marlene pasándole por un lado con una sonrisa, mientras Denzel le seguía con un carrito a alta velocidad.

Cloud siguió a los chicos, quienes pretendían ir a toda velocidad por el mercado. Deteniéndole en sus planes y poniéndolos uno al lado de otro, este se dispuso a dar órdenes.

- Que yo este aquí con ustedes no quiere decir que van a enloquecer. – Le decía frotando su cabeza – Es la primera vez que hago las compras, así que necesitare la mayor ayuda y colaboración posible. ¿Entendido?

- ¡Si señor! – decían al unísono con saludo militar los pequeños, para luego mirarse y reír entre ellos… obviamente no se lo harían fácil.

* * *

Se encontraban bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso, tomando un pequeño descanso luego de un rápido almuerzo. Estaban bastante agotados, pero la misión debía continuar. Sin embargo, eso no para nunca a Yuffie, ella solo hablaba y habla de cómo lo había logrado finalmente…

_Miraba divertida a Cloud, quien decidía entre tomarlo o no. Podía notar como este libraba como una enorme guerra interna, pero ahora con una divertida Yuffie quien usaba las materias de agua y fuego para descongelar completamente a Cloud. Increíblemente estaba logrando convencerlo de tomar el cuaderno he intentar cambiar su tétrica vida._

_- ¡Vamos! ¡Tómalo! ¿O vas a dejar que Vincent te gane?_

_¿Vincent? Había tocado tu orgullo varonil inconcientemente, sin saber a que se refería con lo de Vincent. Cloud tomo el cuaderno, sonriéndole casi fugazmente. Como por si arte de magia fuera, Cloud se le acerco rápido, y tomando la parte de atrás de la "pequeña cabeza hueca" le preopino un pequeño y fugaz beso en la frente."El pequeño empujón que necesitaba"_

_Al verlo irse, impactada por su reacción, no pudo hacer más que celebrar. Había logrado cumplir su misión fácilmente… _

**- **¡Y así fue como logre convencerle! ¡Definitivamente fue mucho más fácil de lo que creí!

Yuffie se había incorporado para apretar sus puños en señal de victoria. Volteando su rostro para ver a su compañero, quien simplemente había hecho una media sonrisa mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Nuevamente Yuffie sentía como el pistolero pareciera que no le escuchara. Resignada volvió a tumbarse en la grama, con sus brazos atrás de su cabeza, suspirando.

- Por lo menos Cloud si se atreve a romper el molde ese donde se encuentra metido, parece que cierta persona sigue sin salir de su ataúd.

* * *

- ¿Canela? – preguntaba Denzel mientras observaba el recipiente que Cloud ponía en el carrito. - ¿Cómo pudo acabarse tan rápido?

Cloud, un poco avergonzado decidió negar con la cabeza como si no supiera el porque, continuando por el pasillo de las especias.

- Cloud por favor por favor por favor – le rogaba Marlene tras de el, quien quería que le comprar un chocolate - ¡Lo necesito!

Cloud pensaba que iba a enloquecer, pareciera que Marlene y Denzel se turnaran en molestarlo en cada pasillo. Chocolate para Marlene, papas fritas para Denzel, comida de perro ("¡No tenemos perro Denzel!", "¡Cloud cómpranos una mascota!"). En un punto del recorrido, Cloud empezó a exasperarse mas cuando repentinamente la caligrafía de Tifa volvía a atentar contra el.

- ¿Qué dice aquí? ¿D-Di.. De? – Intentaba adivinar tratando de enfocar sus ojos como si fueran a mejorar la letra

Más adelante en el pasillo de los cereales, quedaba un solo cereal con chispas de chocolate. La guerra entre Marlene y Denzel oficialmente había empezado.

* * *

Cloud y los chicos estaban tardándose mas de lo que acostumbraba tardarse ella con los chicos, pensó que tal vez ellos se habían salido con las suyas. Sus pensamientos volvieron al ver venir a una Yuffie algo desanimada hacia el bar, la cual estaba dispuesta a beber toda la malteada de chocolate que había. Su rostro estaba algo perdido, o más bien impactado. Era una mezcla algo incomprensible para Tifa.

Mientras le escuchaba hablar algo sobre como los hombres complican toda su existencia, el teléfono del Séptimo Cielo empezó a sonar.

-¡Buenos Días! Séptimo Cielo a ….

- Tifa, No estoy entendiendo tu letra de nuevo. ¿Dice aquí diafragma? ¿Eso se vende? – interrumpía Cloud mientras intentaba calmar a los niños.

- Detergente Cloud, detergente – respondía ella con una ligera sonrisa mientras servía mas malteada a Yuffie.

- Bueno – decía el rubio, escuchándose a Marlene y a Denzel discutiendo y batallando por una caja de cereal - ¿Y acá….? ¿Pa….? ¿Palilla?

* * *

Las compras le habían tomado más de la cuenta. Para cuando Cloud entro al bar con un montón de bolsas, acompañado de unos niños que parecían estar bastante disgustados, este parecía que hubiera corrido una maratón, o que le hubiera caído todo el sector 7 encima de su cabeza. Para cuando entro, Tifa atendía a unas cuantas personas, el bar estaba bastante lleno a esas horas, ya cercanas al almuerzo.

Mientras Marlene buscaba entre las bolsas que ahora reposaban en el piso atrás el bar su merecido chocolate, y Denzel enojado se dirigía a su cuarto, Cloud se acerco a un lado de la extrañamente afligida Yuffie.

- Misión cumplida, por los pelos – le decía amistosamente a la joven.

Tifa pudo presenciar como Cloud le decía algo a ella y sonreía tímidamente al mismo tiempo que revolvía los cabellos de Yuffie, quien solo se molestaba a beber de su malteada como si de alcohol se tratase.

Tifa podía notarlo, el estaba muy cambiado, y estaba mal interpretando las cosas. Su relación con Yuffie se había estrechado mucho, si era verdad, pero la realidad que Tifa no podía entender lo que estaba pasando.

Extrañado por la situación de Yuffie y decidiendo no preguntarle nada, se dirigió a donde estaba una Tifa bastante ocupada, y no precisamente atendiendo a la clientela.

- Todo está en las bolsas– le decía un poco cansado – Iré a hacer las entregas, voy tarde – decía volviendo salir

- ¿Cloud? ¿y las…?

- Shhhhhhh – le respondió Cloud volteando y completando el gesto.

* * *

**_Misión No 7: Hacer las compras con los niños_**

**_Status: Misión Completada, por los pelos._**

**_Experiencia: No pensé que hacer las compras con los chicos sería tan caótico. Si, fue un poco mas estresante que mi última batalla con Sephiroth. Desde que recibí la misión de Yuffie todo fue complicado, todo el mundo tiende a complicar las cosas. Al principio fue Tifa._**

_Tifa brincaba desesperadamente encima de Cloud, tratando de quitarle la lista que recién había terminado cuando pudo reaccionar, los niños celebraran alegremente que irían con Cloud. Hablando de la ventaja de estatura que Cloud le llevaba a Tifa…_

_- Tifa, no podrás alcanzarla. Déjamelo a mi – le decía escondiendo la lista en su bolsillo_

_- Pero es que… - Tifa seguía intentando quitársela_

_- ¡Tifa! ¡Deja que Cloud se encargue! – Le decía Marlene alegremente. Ella solo miro apenada a Cloud._

**_Como si no fuera suficiente, los niños parece que enloquecían en este lugar, queriendo comprarlo todo… ¡hasta comida de perro! ¿Cómo Tifa podía hacer esto?_**

**_Las cosas parecieron calmarse, hasta que llegue a entender ciertas cosas en el momento en que hablaba con Tifa preguntando por teléfono por las locuras que había escrito… _**

_- Bueno – decía el rubio, escuchándose a Marlene y a Denzel discutiendo y batallando por una caja de cereal - ¿Y acá….? ¿Pa….? ¿Palilla?_

_Tifa le interrumpió apenada antes de que el terminase se adivinar lo que decía la lista. Luego de escuchar su respuesta, quedando en silencio Cloud pudo presenciar como la caja de cereales por la que batallaban Denzel y Marlene se destapaba lentamente frente a sus ojos, dejando escapar su contenido por todas las direccione, para luego ver un Denzel cayendo encima de una torre de cajas de cereales de una marca que Cloud deseo que fuera la que a ellos le gustaba, así hubieran evitado la situación._

**_Luego de acomodar la torre de cereales de nuevo, y recoger el desastre que se había formado por la caja del cereal por el que peleaban, ya yo estaba bastante cansado. Cuando fuimos a la farmacia fue bastante complicado evitar las preguntas de Marlene._**

_- ¿Qué hacemos aquí Cloud? ¿Esta Tifa enferma de nuevo? – preguntaba inocentemente Marlene_

**_"Si, si" era lo que yo pude responderle sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía, mientras los dejaba allí para pedir unas cuantas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y…_**

En ese momento, la escritura de Cloud era interrumpido por el sonar de la puerta. Dejando el lápiz como marcador de página y escondiendo el cuaderno entre otros en el escritorio, disimulo que acomodaba unos papeles de pedidos mientras permitía la entrada de la persona que llamaba a su puerta con un aviso verbal.

- Pase – decía volteando su cabeza para ver quién era.

Tímidamente Tifa se asomaba por su puerta, con el rostro un poco más rojo de lo normal. Inmediatamente Cloud tomo algo de su escritorio, se levanto y tímidamente se lo entrego. Luego de tomar la caja, dispuesta a salir de la habitación sin dar explicaciones, Cloud le interrumpió.

- ¿Tifa…?

- Me lo ha recetado el doctor – le respondió a un dudoso Cloud, evitando cualquier contacto visual con él.

**Y****_ la medicina de Tifa_**** – **retomaba la escritura Cloud luego de una pequeña conversación sobre los agentes extraños que habitaban en el cuerpo de Tifa, y que según su doctor, desaparecen con dicha medicina.

**_Definitivamente me lo había tomado todo mal. Cuando me explico el porqué… de repente sentí un extraño alivio… luego pensé en el porqué ella insistía en ocultarme sus enfermedades. Me siento mal por aliviarme al escuchar que Tifa tiene quistes._**

**_Conclusión: Tifa toma pastillas anticonceptivas para eliminar sus quistes. Justo cuando pensaba que su uso era debido a que los niños lo complican todo para ella también._**


End file.
